1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of controlling vehicle driving, and more particularly, to a system and method of controlling vehicle driving, which mitigates a delay in vehicle acceleration when a coasting mode is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coasting mode or sailing mode technique in vehicles has been actively developed to improve fuel efficiency by increasing the distance that a vehicle coasts and simultaneously reducing the frequency of reacceleration thereof for cruising, when, during the driving of the vehicle, an accelerator pedal is disengaged and the clutch of a transmission is disengaged (e.g., neutralized) to allow the vehicle to coast.
In particular, in typical coasting, the vehicle travels by overcoming the friction of an engine, resulting from interruption of the supply of fuel to the engine, in a driving mode in which the vehicle is propelled by the engine, such that fuel is not unnecessarily consumed. In this state, an engine brake phenomenon occurs, and thus the vehicle rapidly decelerates. However, when the vehicle is decelerated by the engine brake through coasting when the vehicle is accelerated while consuming fuel, fuel efficiency deteriorates. Accordingly, for the vehicle to be maintained at a constant high speed for a substantial period of time, a cruising distance is required to be increased by disengaging the clutch of the transmission to prevent the engine brake from operating. This driving control technique is referred to as a “sailing mode” or “coasting mode” technique.
The use of such a sailing mode is typically restricted to situations where fuel-efficient driving is required. When the sailing mode is operated and released (i.e. when the clutch is disengaged and engaged), the driver's dissatisfaction is increased due to an impact, a delay in acceleration, a sense of difference, or the like according to the engagement and disengagement of the clutch. In addition, when the sailing mode is frequently operated and released in the normal driving mode, problems related to the operability of the vehicle may occur. Therefore, the use of the sailing mode must be limited.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.